


measurements

by Pandasushiroll



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandasushiroll/pseuds/Pandasushiroll
Summary: Clint is...a LOT. But Tony accommodates him because, well, he might kinda sorta like him. Just a little.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 68





	measurements

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branday/gifts).



> I hope you like your presenttttt.

He doesn't hear him walk in but Jarvis announces Clint's arrival despite his attempts to remain soundless. The annoyed hiss can be heard as he sets his stuff down. The duffel bag hit the floor with a thud and it (sort of) confirms right then that he will maybe be staying for the weekend though--Tony wonders about that because Clint is idealistic at best. He's pessimistic. 

He likes the  _ idea  _ of staying for the weekend but he never makes it all the way through. The weekend is a  _ big step  _ or something like that. 

Clint likes the idea of many things. He likes them until those things turn real. And it's almost as if the act of them becoming real makes them too much for him. He does better with ideas and abstracts but when things become too focused and real he cannot handle them. Because real things can break and Clint breaks everything he touches. 

Real things are fragile.

Real things require care. 

Clint is rough on things. He ruins anything he gets his hands on. Ruins them with smears of doubt and paranoid little inklings that won't leave him alone. Little things like it can't possibly work out and he doesn't deserve the good thing happening to him right now.

Clint suspects that all the good things that happen are largely a dream or a hallucination. 

Clint  _ cannot  _ care about things. There isn't any more room in his heart. He was never really taught to care about people he was taught to be  _ careful  _ of people. The only care he exercises is caution.

Even his kindness is a form of caution. A wariness of upsetting a peaceful situation. It's all in the name of keeping the peace. Don't rock the boat. 

"Shooter." Tony greets, glancing over his shoulder and  _ away  _ from his current project (which is a big fucking deal by the way he hardly ever looks away from his work.) 

Clint's back is toward him. Tony can see the muscles in his shoulder blades tense and then flex. The other man swivels around and he has his tape measure out. He always brings it. Every time. Even though the size of the room never changes. 

"Tony." It's soft. Some people would mistake the tone for nervousness. He holds up the tape measure. 

Tony gestures toward the farthest corner. "Go ahead."

_ Sir I can offer you those measurements you don _ 't _ have to-- _

"That's alright Jarvis. Let him be. Go ahead." 

Tony goes back to his project as Clint walks the perimeter of the room with his tape measure. He measures it out and writes it down in a small legal pad he keeps in his bag. He measures the nearby bathroom as well. He likes to know exactly how far away things are. It's something of a habit. A quirk really. But he mostly does it to know exactly how far away he is from any and all exits.

Tony is the last distance he measures and it always makes him chuckle. He tilts his head back when Clint comes to a stop at his side. The little nod he gives indicates he is done with this room. 

"We staying in here?" Tony asks carefully. It's important not to push. 

Clint is quiet for a few moments, fiddling with the end of the tape. "...I could...measure the bedroom." 

"Yeah?" 

He nods. 

"Just the bedroom?" 

Clint considers that for a moment. "Maybe the bathroom too. And the kitchen." 

If you had told Tony a few months ago that he'd be trying to woo a guy who had to compulsively measure rooms to feel at ease he would have told you to fuck right off. 

"Alright. Work on that I'll meet you upstairs, yeah?" 

"Yeah."

He turns back to his work but Clint doesn't move away. Tony blinks up at him. "What's up?" 

Clint murmurs a few numbers and it takes a moment for Tony to realize he's telling Tony how many feet will be between them. So he says softly, "That's not too far. I could cross that distance pretty quickly."

He almost swoons when Clint gives him a tiny nod in affirmation. The man is a badass and he's standing here twiddling his thumbs like a little bunny. He surprises Tony again when he leans down to kiss him quickly. 

"I'm gonna go measure." 

"Alright. Go ahead." 

* * *

The measuring is something that never goes away. Even though Clint manages to make it through the weekend. He has to keep measuring things. 

So Tony leans into it. He starts moving things around the house. It gets a surprised little laugh out of Clint when he comes over and realizes he's gonna have to remap out the house. For Clint's birthday he has his presents (yes plural) all hidden throughout the house. Some are event in vents! And Clint seems almost  _ too  _ delighted to go hunting through some vents to find his presents.

Tony gives him several things but the thing that gets a conversation is a laser pointer that can measure distances quickly. 

* * *

Clint hates it and Tony can tell because he keeps it--but he keeps using the old tape measure. At first, Tony thinks he might not know how to use it. So he explains. 

"Oh I know." Clint admits it softly, almost embarrassed. 

Tony is leaning on the doorframe of his bedroom, nursing a glass of brandy and he's trying not to look skeptical. "Well it's just...you never use it so." 

It makes Clint turn pink. "I know." He says again. 

"Why?"

"I…" His eyes search the room before eventually settling on Tony. Well. On Tony's neck. It's not quite his face because that feels too confrontational. "I like the movement that goes with it." 

"Oh. That's fine. I can...make you something else."

"You made it?" He looks guilty. 

Tony lifts a hand. "I'm gonna stop you before you start with the waterworks. It's fine. I make things all the time. Half of em, I don't even use. So relax. C'mere." 

Clint obeys him but his chin is still tucked low. Tony purposefully forces him to lift it with a finger under Clint's chin. "I'll make you something else. And it will be my  _ pleasure.  _ Got it?"

A shiver. 

"Okay."

* * *

On Christmas, Clint has to measure the tree in case it falls over. And he knows exactly what it will hit if it falls in any direction. 

And this time Tony makes him a tape measure that is entirely holographic and digital. It records the measurements automatically  _ but  _ it still requires to be physically walked around the location to measure it and Clint is so overwhelmingly excited that he quite literally jumps Tony. 

At first, he isn't sure what to think because Clint catches him by the throat and sweeps his legs out from under him. Which in itself is actually really hot. Clint is not very assertive when it comes to anything physical. But he's got Tony's pants unbuttoned and shoved down in a matter of minutes. 

Breathlessly (stupidly) Tony says, "Not that I don't  _ love  _ where this is going but you don't have to literally blow me to show your appreciation. I know I said that like two months ago but I was kidding I just meant--oh  _ fuck. _ " 

Well. Too late now. He was already in Clint's mouth and very quickly losing the ability to form coherent sentences. All he could do was toss his head back and enjoy the ride. 

* * *

Clint is kinda weird about sex but--that's a story for another time. 

* * *

Clint is kinda weird about sex, but he's very fucking good at it. He has Tony shuddering in pleasure from the first moment his mouth touches him. He works Tony up slowly, teasingly, getting him right on the edge before cutting off all together. It's painful and delightful. Tony isn't sure how much time passes during this glorious torture but by the end he's convered in sweat and nearly sobbing from the pleasure of it. 

Afterward, Clint is grinning down at him, nuzzling into his neck after cleaning Tony up.

"You are very good at that." 

He gets a hum in reply. Tony pushes a few fingers into Clint's hair and scratches his scalp. 

"You staying for the weekend?" 

"Yeah." 

Good. 

Clint stays for a lot longer than the weekend. It feels like a Christmas miracle. 

  
  



End file.
